Problem: $\dfrac{4}{5} + \dfrac{11}{12} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{11}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 12}{5 \times 12}}$ ${\dfrac{11 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{48}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{55}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{48} + {55}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{103}{60}$